Beings of Power
by foxy4199
Summary: Harry Potter has an inheritance, along with five others, he has the power to change the end of the world. No horcruxes. I want lots of reviews please.
1. The Dream

**Chapter One**

Privet Drive was proud to be one of the most normal streets in the world - it had no crime or reports on behaviour, but one house knew the truth. The street was far from normal because in one house lived a boy named Harry Potter. He was minutes away from turning 16 and was one of the most abnormal people that anyone would ever meet.

He was a wizard.

Sitting on his bed he thought about how he had lost his godfather at the end of the school year to an insane death eater named Bellatrix.

"Why? Why did it have to be Sirius? It's all my fault. Why didn't I check on the mirrors first? That was why he gave them to me," He shouted to himself, waking his Uncle Vernon in the process

"What are you shouting about, freak?" Vernon roared, his face turning a deep purple.

"N-Nothing U-Uncle," Harry stuttered.

"I need to teach you lesson on being quiet again, don't I freak?" asked the converging man.

"N-No U-Uncle please don't, I won't make another noise, ple-ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Harry, but it was too late because his had already begun.

It started like any other beating that Harry had endured, with Vernon's fists. They rained down on him like a storm and all he could do was scream and protect his face from his monstrous uncle. Soon the fists became kicks to his body as he lay there bleeding on his bedroom floor. His uncle managed to change his position continuously to get more screams from his nephew.

Harry started to feel a pain in his shoulders that he could tell was different form the beating he was getting from his uncle. This was a fiery pain that was like receiving ten crucio curses at the same time. He started to feel a sharp sting in his mouth like somebody was pulling his teeth out, and as this pain finished, his uncle left the room. Just before he got to his door a huge magical wave of destruction and darkness ripped from Harry, the wave ripped through the house and destroyed the entire house and the rest of the street. As the wave was flowing out of Harry he passed out.

And then he dreamed.

Hermione had just finished getting ready for bed when she felt a point in her back and eyes. She took some sleeping tablets so that they would knock her out so she could rest.

And then she dreamed.

Remus Lupin was worried tonight. He was worried because he was a werewolf and tonight was the full moon. As he started to change form he let out a bloodcurdling scream and passed out but his form didn't change to the wolf like it should. Instead he was covered by a powerful flame that covered him like a blanket.

And then he dreamed.

Luna was sitting on her bed when she looked to the sky and said "Its time". As she looked back down water covered her from all sides as she passed out.

And then she dreamed.

As Neville was getting ready to leave his greenhouse at 11pm all the plants grew and blocked all his exits. As he was about to shout for help, he passed out.

And then he dreamed.

Nymphadora had just come home from a hard day's work at the ministry of magic. After getting ready for bed she saw the last ray of sun peeking through the window. She watched in awe and confusion as the light bent towards her and hit her in the heart, as it hit she passed out.

She entered a dream where she saw a young adult in a gown of black with his face covered with a hood. As she looked upon herself she saw that she was wearing a gown of the purest white. She felt something poking through the gown and gasped at what she saw.

She had wings, the wings of an angel.

Looking around her, she noticed that four other people were in the same gowns as her and the mystery man but they were different colours; one of them had a green gown that looked as though it had risen from the ground itself, another had a gown of the purest blue that flowed like water around her though it wasn't see through, the third had a gown of orange that flickered in the dark room. Finally there was a woman in a gown of mist and clouds.

As though something was controlling them they exclaimed at the same time.

 _"We are the angels of power._

 _We have the power to end the destruction of the world._

 _With the earth, comes the responsibility of nature and land animals._

 _With the water, comes the responsibility of the sight and the sea._

 _With fire, comes the responsibility of the extinct that will come back._

 _With air, comes the responsibility of the skies and all that use it._

 _With light, comes the responsibility of the day and the good._

 _With darkness, comes the responsibility of the night and their people._

 _As darkness and light are the leader they shall have the power of another._

 _Light has the power of knowledge, you have the responsibility to learn it and use it_

 _Darkness has the power of time, you are responsible for the changing of the time and teaching the others."_

A/N: Thanks to my BETA Sasha123cof who fixed all of my mistakes. Thanks to all that followed, put as a favourite and reviewed. From now there will be reviewing of the chapters and I won't post any more chapters till all the ones I have already done are BETAed. Not that I'll stop making more chapters.


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter Two**

Harry woke up the next morning he felt an ache under his shoulders. Weakly, he started to rise from the blood stained ground that had been his bed for the night. He slowly made his way to the bathroom whilst trying to be as quiet as he could so that he didn't make too much noise and wake up his uncle.

When he got there he almost screamed in shock of what he saw. He had wings, black wings that almost sucked in the little light that could be seen. He opened his mouth and this time he did scream, the reason was that he had fangs. He heard his uncle get up out from his bed and start waddling his way to the bathroom.

Harry continued to examine himself in the mirror and found that he could retract his wings and that they turned into tattoos on his back. He also found two other markings on his body one of them was a moon and the other looked like a normal watch.

When his uncle finally got there he sneered at his nephew.

"It seems you didn't learn your lesson yesterday. I guess I'll have to teach it you again" snarled Vernon.

"Not this time, my dear Uncle. You will leave me alone for the rest of summer and not bother me at all, actually don't even talk to me," said Harry - in a voice that would have made the dark lord piss himself - whilst showing a bit of fang.

His uncle stumbled backwards and screamed "What a-are y-you, freak?"

Harry replied in that same icy cold whisper, "I don't know my dear uncle but I will find out and I will use my new teeth on you if you ever try to "teach me a lesson" again. Do we have a deal, Uncle?"

Vernon looked at Harry. What he saw made him run and squeal like a pig.

His nephew was standing there with eyes that were glowing green in the darkness of the room. He had shadows lapping at his feet like a dog and his fangs were sticking out of his mouth while an invisible wind was making his hair blow in its own deadly dance.

Harry just snorted and continued his examination.

At the same time that Harry woke up, so did Nymphadora. She sat up in her bed, looked around the room and noticed that every crack and damp spot that had previously been there had now vanished like it was never there in the first place.

She proceeded into the bathroom, almost falling into the door in on her way. Once she got in there she screamed. It's a good job that she was alone at home because if not, somebody would have called the Aurors or run to help her.

The reason for her screaming was that she now had wings, just like in the dream in which she had an angel's wings, and they were almost glowing with power.

As she started to brush her teeth she screamed, saying she had fangs, why did she have fangs? She was in panic, as people would see the wings, the fangs she could hide but the wings not so much.

At the same time that she was thinking this, her wings had folded onto her back and turned into a tattoo of her wings on her back. She gasped at the sensation that it had caused in her back and after a while she continued to inspect herself and found two more additions. She noticed two tattoos on her wrists. One of them was a Sun and the other was a book that she could feel pulsing with power.

She decided to do some reading, so she went downstairs and into the library. Once she got in there she found a book about magical creatures and sat down. Once she touched the book with the intent of learning from it she felt a huge power spike, a flux of information and she passed out.

Luna woke up in the same place she had passed out. Unlike the others she knew what had happened and what her changes were.

Her entire chest and back was now made of baby blue scales that where like dragon hide. On her back were fairy like wings that looked like they could break at any moment. She also had a tribal tattoo in blue that meant water. Her hair had changed to a pearl blue colour that when light hit it shimmered like a lake of flowing hair.

She retracted her wings so that all there was a tattoo of what her wings looked like on her back in the same blue as her tattoo. She just stood up and started to sing about mythical creatures while she skipped around

Remus had just woken back up after the night of the full moon, he should have still felt the effects from the night before and the moon, but he felt no pain or pull to the moon.

He just felt content.

He got up from the ground where he had passed out and looked around, the ground was burned to a crisp and his hair stood up on the back of his neck from the power that was there.

He walked to the stream that was nearby and when he looked down he nearly screamed at what he saw. He had wings, they were orange and red and they flickered in the woods, they looked like something of a Firewolf. He saw something swinging out from between his back and when he felt around he found he had a tail, an actual Firewolf's tail. It was black with an orange stripe down the middle that was said could burn through anything.

When he got back to his hut he looked for his wand and said" lupum revelry". He should have glowed silver bur he didn't he glowed blue, which meant that he wasn't a werewolf but he had a werewolf animagus form.

He passed out.

A/N lupum revelry: Reveal the wolf


	3. Gringotts

"lalala" – spoken words

*lalala* -thoughts

"lalala" –spells

When Harry had finished his exploration he went downstairs to have some breakfast. When he went into the kitchen all of the Dursleys ran out of the room leaving their food behind, so he jumped into a chair and started eating, he spotted a newspaper and picked it up and started to read it. It was about some claims that a bank had been keeping peoples heritage from them. He decided to go to Gringotts to see if they did an inheritance test. Once he had finished his food he stood up and went to his room that his family had given him on his 11th birthday. When he got there he realized that he had a problem.

*How do I get the trunk to diogon ally? If only I was allowed to do magic I could shrink it.*

As he said the word shrink his trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox which he then put in his pocket to take it to the ally. He started to walk downstairs but he stopped halfway down and called to the Dursleys.

"I'm leaving and never coming back if anybody comes tell them to go away because he left, ok?" he yelled.

He could faintly hear his aunt whispering to Vernon "money ….. Headmaster ….paying us?"

Harry was livid, his headmaster had been paying the Dursleys, he focused on diogon ally and felt the oddest sensation ever it was like he had fell through the floor.

When he arrived it was in the back of the pub he tapped his wand on the brick and walked forward, everyone was walking past him but never getting to close, Harry didn't know that he was subconsciously making himself invisible and excluding an aura of danger.

When he got into the goblin run bank he spotted griphook at one of the desks and walked up to him.

"Hello again Griphook, how have you been?" as he spoke he felt a tingling in his mouth and his words were said strangely, he listened to them and was shocked to find that he had shocked in perfect Gobbledygook.

"Hello there, I'm well but can I ask how you know my name?" Griphook grumbled back.

"How could I forget it" harry said again in perfect Gobbledygook." You were the first goblin I met"

"Umm yes, shall we get down to business then?" he asked

"Yes I suppose we shall, I came here wondering if you did an inheritance test?" Harry asked.

"Yes we do, do you wish to do the test Mr Potter?" Griphook asked

"Yes I do and please call me Harry"

"Ok then Mr – Harry if you could please put five drops of blood on this parchment" Griphook said as he passed over a dagger and a piece of parchment.

I slit one of my fingers and let 5 drops fall on it before putting the finger in my mouth to stop it bleeding. As I looked at the parchment I saw.

 _Name – Harold James Potter_

 _Mother – Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _Father – James Potter_

 _Titles – Heir to the Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Heir to the House of Evans (Mother)_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Sirius Black)_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff (Hogwarts)_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Conquest)_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Heir to the Most Respectable, Ancient and Noble House of Emrys (Soul)_

 _Heir to the Most Respectable, Ancient and Noble House of_ Le Fay (Magic)

 _Heir to the Most Respectable, Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Father, Mother, Conquest)_

 _Heir to the Most Respectable, Ancient and Noble house of Shadow (Inherited)_

 _Abilities – Natural Animagus – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Metamorphagus – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Occlumens – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Legitimens – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore – Partially Unblocked_

 _Natural Beast Speak – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore – Partially Unblocked_

 _Natural Shadow Mage – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Time Mage – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Transfiguration Master – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Charms Master – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural DADA Master_

 _Core power – 10% - 70% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _20% Blocked by Child Magic Block_

 _Animagus form(s) – Shadow Jaguar_

 _Sand Phoenix_

 _Greater Golden Dragon_

 _Species – High Shadow Vampire_

Griphook looked at Harry with shock and amazement, his face showed the absolute hate that he had for Dumbledore.

"Umm Griphook, could you please explain that to me?" Harry asked nervously, not really sure of what just happened.

"I will Harry but first I think we should go somewhere more private" Griphook said and lead him off to a room.

-Beings of Power-

Nmyphadora had just woken back up and she knew all the information in that book, how? She has no idea but all she knew was 3 things 1). Her inheritance (whatever it was) wasn't in the book which me pant that it was probably rare. 2). That the tattoo of the book had something to do with the intake of knowledge from the book. 3). That she really need to go to Gringotts to do an inheritance test on herself to see what type of rare inheritance she'd had. As she walked to the floe, her mind was reeling with all the information she now knew. Once she got to the floo she soured "Diogon Alley" and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

In the Leaky Caldron with the same green swirl of flames she reappeared and instantly fell on the floor. Tom came over and helped her up and clean herself of the ashes that she had gotten on herself.

"Hello there Miss Tonks, How are you this fine morning?" Tom asked when she was off the floor and ash free.

"I'm fine thanks Tom, just popping to the bank, how are you?" Tonks asked politely, even though she was in a hurry.

"I'm fine thanks dear, now I shouldn't keep you from the bank any longer, but do stop here in your way back for a chat and a drink?" Tom asked with a huff, after Voldemort was said to have returned he was getting less customers, which meant that he had to raise prices for things. But things got worse after the attack on the ally.

#Flashback#

 _It had just turned 4 when they appeared. In seconds they had covered the entire of the ally in debris and some bodies. After about 10 minutes of destruction the order had come to their rescue bringing Aurors with then. Unfortunately, Voldemort had also joined the fight and all hell broke loose. The Aurors and the order were focusing on the death eaters while Dumbledore and Voldemort had one of the most terrifying but awe inspiring duels ever recorded in history. It lasted for just under two hours and included broken building and lightning and also raw magic fights. In the end there was almost nothing left of the slyly until Dumbledore swept his wand in a huge cycle and everything started to fix itself._

#Flashback End#

"Of course"Tonks exclaimed" I will probably need one after dealing with the business that I have to do" She said with a mischievous smile. She practically wan out of the pub after that and shouted behind her "Bye Tom".

When she finally got to Gringotts she was sweating so she placed a freshening charm that was designed to give plants that were not very odorous. As she was walking inside, she looked for a free spot and went over to the goblin.

"Hello my name is Nymphadora Tonks and I was wondering if you would help me with the inheritance test?" Tonka asked formally.

"I would help you for a small fee of course" snarled the goblin baring his teeth.

"How is this small fee?" Tonks asked nervously

"500 Galleons, for the test and any rituals you need doing after" the goblin smirked, showing his teeth to the women.

"Ok then…." Tonks paused, not knowing the goblins name

"AxeBreaker" the goblin said

"Ok then AxeBreaker, I shall undergo the test" Tonks exclaimed. AxeBreaker stood up from his stool and lead her off down the same corridor that Harry had gone down earlier.

When they got to their destination AxeBreaker opened the door and walked in the room. The room looked like a cave, it had solid stone walls that curved to make a dome at the top. AxeBreaker was sat a polished mahogany desk that looked like it should be in a Victorian museum. AxeBreaker motioned to a seat across from him, the seat was a comfortable looking leather padded chair. Tonks sat on the chair and got herself comfortable.

"What you must do Miss Tonks is place five drops of blood on this parchment and the parchment will do the rest" AxeBreaker said whilst handing over a dagger that had a silver blade and a gold handle. Tonks slit her finger and allowed five drops of blood to hit the parchment before removing her wand and casting a silent healing spell. The parchment began to glow and they both looked at it to see what it had on it.

 _Name – Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Mother – Andromeda Tonks  
_

 _Father – Ted Tonks  
_

 _Titles – Heir to the Most Respectable, Royal, Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Heir to the Most Respectable, Ancient and Noble House of Lancelot (Mother)_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Sirius Black)_

 _Heir to the Most Respectable, Ancient and Noble House of Serpent (Soul)_

 _Heir to the Most Respectable, Ancient and Noble house of Light (Inherited)_

 _Abilities – Natural Animagus – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Metamorphagus_

 _Natural Occlumens – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore – Partially Unblocked_

 _Natural Legitimens – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Beast Speak – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Light Mage – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Book Mage – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Transfiguration Master – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Natural Charms Master – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Core power – 30% - 70% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Animagus form(s) – Sun Jaguar_

 _Owl Phoenix_

 _Species – High Light Vampire_

They both sat there in shocked silence staring open mouthed at the parchment. Finally, after 10 minutes of staring AxeBreaker spoke.

"Would you like your ring Your Majesty?" AxeBreaker said with awe in his voice.

"Umm why are you calling Your Majesty, AxeBreaker?" Tonks asked nervously.

"The Pendragon line in the ruler of all of the magical world and signed a document with every magical creature saying that if his heir came back man or woman that they would follow the heir and the heir would help them protect their rights" AxeBreaker explained.

"Well AxeBreaker Just call me Tonks please and yes I would like the headship rings please" She said hoping that the goblin would call her Tons.

"Of course Tons" the goblin snarled and walked outside and said something to a goblin out there. He came back in and sat back down.

"Now while we wait shall we discuss the blocks that Albus Dumbledore has put on you?"

-2 Hours Later-

There is a knock on the door and AxeBreaker shouts "come in". Another goblin walks in with a box he sets on the table then walks back out of the office. AxeBreaker opens the box and removes 5 smaller boxes 4 of them are gold boxes one of them is silver as he is removing them he explains that thrived one is the heirs ring box.

"The first one you need to put on is the Pendragon one" and he slides the first box to Tonks who opens it and looks at the ring. It is made of pure white gold that shines a thousand colours in the sun, on it are several runes. There are five jewels on the ring each equally spaced one of them is a blood ruby, the next a fire emerald, after that is a Shadow sunstone, then a sea pearl and finally a wind diamond. After inspecting the ring she gently places it in her finger. As soon as it is fully on her finger it glows blue and resize, after glowing blue it glows gold and she receives another flush of information but this one is where all the other magical creatures are, how to contact them and how the political magical community works.

"The second one is the Lancelot ring" and once again he slides the box over. In this one is a simple ring made of aluminium with runes also but instead of jewels it just has a crest in the ring. The crest is made of gold and had a lance flying through the air about to hit a man's head. As she puts this one on instead of it giving her knowledge of magical creatures and politics, it gives her knowledge on how to fight with several weapons and also long forgotten martial arts.

"The third is the Black Heir ring" this ring unlike any of the others has no create or jewels on it all it is, is a plain silver band with ruins on it. She slips it on her finger and she understands the dark arts and how not to abuse them.

"The forth is the Serpent Ring". The ring was made of a black stone that looked like jet it was in the shape of a serpent with no decorations apart from the runes. This one also went on her finger, as it glowed she gained knowledge of the different serpents and how to speak high parsletounge.

"The final one is not a ring but a bracelet that is to be put around your arm" the bracelet was made from white gold and had Moonstones going all along it with one in the middle the shape of the sun on the inside was many runes. As this one went on she felt a flood of knowledge on how to use her power, wandless magic and long forgotten spells. As the flood stopped she passed out so that her mind could sort out all the knowledge that she had gained. AxeBreaker just waited for her to wake up.

-Beings of Power-.

3 hours after Griphook lead Harry away he was in another room awaiting all his blocks to be removed using a ritual. *Finally* he thought* they're here*. He look around the room while the 10 goblins were activating different ruins and talking amongst themselves. The room wasn't much just like a cave really but there was runes everywhere he was stood in the middle of the room just waiting for them to finish activating their runes.

After 10 minutes they were ready he was told to lay in the middle of the room and close his eyes. As he did this he could hear the goblins chanting over and over again. 5 minutes in to the chanting he felt a sharp pain in his and he screamed in pain he could feel something being ripped from his head and it didn't want to leave, but he could tell that it wasn't meant to be in his head do through the pain that he was in he started to use his will to push it out of his head. He hear a piercing shriek that wasn't his own and he passes out.


	4. Inheritance

As Nymphadora woke up she could feel a buzzing in her head but there was no pain. Looking up she saw that she was still in the room with AxeBreaker and was still in the same chair.  
"How long have I been out?" She asked the goblin whilst sitting up properly.  
"Not long Tonks only about half an hour" AxeBreaker said offhandedly looking back up from his work.  
"Erm ok then, is there any way to remove the blocks that are on me?" She asked nervously whilst biting her lip.  
"Yes there is and you can have it done for a small fee of course" the goblin smirked showing his deadly teeth.  
"Ok then" she said" can I please have it done?"  
"Of course Tonks please follow me" the goblin then walked out of the door and down a few corridors and stopped outside a vault door. He then place d his hand on the vault door and it slid open to reveal a cavern like space that was literally covered in runes that she couldn't understand.  
"Please go wait in the centre of the room whilst we set up" AxeBreaker said to her breaker her from her inspection of the room. Only then did she notice that there were now ten goblins in the room including AxeBreaker.  
"Ok then AxeBreaker" Tonks said and walked to the centre of the room where the goblin had instructed her to go. 5 minutes later the goblins told her to lay on the floor and close her eyes because there would be a bright light. She did so and the goblins started to chant. After 5 minutes if chanting she started to feel as though something was breaking inside of her and she could feel the magic that was in the air, there was so much that she thought she would pass out from the heaviness that it was causing in the air. But she didn't pass out and after another 15 more minutes the goblins were finished and they all went out of the room apart from AxeBreaker who went to help her up.  
"How are you feeling Tonks?" he asked looking genuinely concerned.  
"I'm fine thank you" She replied. They walked in silence till they go back to the office that that they started in.  
"Is there anything else you need while your here?" AxeBreaker asked with a greedy glint in his eye that meant he wanted more money.  
"Could I have an audit of all my titles including property and contracts?  
"Of course Tonks, I will get them now" with that he walked off to the other side if the room and pressed some button like runes on the wall and some papers landed in his hand. He walked back over and gave her the sheets of paper.

 _Title - Lady Pendragon  
Vault – 7 - Moneys - 9,999,999 Galleons  
9,999,999 Sickles  
9,999,999 Knuts  
Other items - Armour of Author  
Weapons  
Books  
Jems and stones  
Property - Camelot castle and surrounding land in a 1,000 mile radius  
Contracts - All magical creatures_

Title - Lady Lancelot  
Vault – 8 - Moneys - 0 Galleons  
0 Sickles  
0 Knuts  
Other items - Armour of Sir Lancelot  
Weapons  
Books  
Jems and stones  
Property - Lancelot Manor and Ranch  
Contracts - None

Title - Lady Serpent  
Vault- 9- Moneys - 999,999 Galleons  
999,999 Sickles  
999,999 Knuts  
Other items - Books  
Serpent Eggs  
Jems  
Lost Scrolls  
Property - Serpents Layer and Breeding place  
Contracts - Unbreakable marriage contracts to Lord Slytherin

Title - Lady Light  
Vault - 2 - Moneys - 0 Galleons  
0 Sickles  
0 Knuts  
Other items - Armour of Light  
Weapons  
Books  
Jems and Stones  
Property - 1/6 of the Tower Of The Elements  
Castle of Light  
Contracts - Unbreakable marriage contract to Lord Shadow

Title - Heiress Black  
Vault - 100 - Moneys - 99,999 Galleons  
99,999 Sickles  
99,999 Knuts  
Other Items - Books  
Weapons  
Property - None all belong to the Lord Black  
Contracts - None

After reading this Tonks fainted.

Harry had just woken up and found himself laying on a hospital bed how he knew this he didn't know he just knew he was in a hospital bed. After a while somebody else walked into the room and checked him over them then went back out of the room, not long after that someone else walked in.  
"Hello Harry, How are you feeling?" Griphook asked him.  
"Im a little sore but other than that im fine thanks. What happened?" Harry asked because he knew that that wasn't meant to happen.  
"Well Harry the ritual we do to remove the blocks is one that purges any foreign magic from the body. What we didn't know was that when the Killing Curse rebounded on Voldemort that some of his powers had been absorbed into your head via a piece of his wand that had lodged itself in your head. When we did the ritual, the piece of the wand was forced out of your scar and your skull so that the foreign power could be forced out." Griphook explained  
"Ok is that why I felt as though something was being pushed out of my head?" Harry asked  
"Yes it would have been although im surprised that you were even conscious at that point. Did you do anything at all?" asked a curious Griphook.  
"Well I read somewhere that the basis of magic is will and I tried to will it to push out, why did I do something I shouldn't have?" Harry asked blushing, and chewing his bottom lip.  
Griphook just looked at Harry with shock and awe and replied.  
"We was going to have to call for at least 20 more goblins but then we felt it being pushed out from the inside. I could tell you were powerful but I didn't think you were that powerful"

After some more idle chit chat Harry was once again being lead to Griphook's office, but this time it was for him to collect his head of house rings. When they stepped through the door harry noticed a rather large box on the desk. He sat opposite Griphook once again. The goblin started to pull little golden boxes out of the rather large box after he had finished there was 12 small golden boxes lined up on the desk.

Griphook handed the first to harry and said" This is the lordship ring for the House of Evans". Harry opened the box and saw a plain gold band that had only 1 emerald in the centre and runes all around it. He placed it on his finger and it glowed blue while it resized to fit him then it glowed gold and he felt a flood of knowledge enter his mind. The knowledge was of how to play any instrument and how to brew most of the potions in the world.

The goblin then handed the next one and said" This is the lordship ring for Potter". Harry opened the box and looked upon silver ring that had a crest that on it had a griffin fighting a snake. Around the inside of the ring was runes that had been engraved into the ring. Just like the other one the ring glowed blue whilst it resized to fit his finger, then it glowed gold. This time he received information on pureblood behaviour and wandless magic.

After that came the Black lordship ring, this one was made out of a black metal and had the words "Toujours pur" on it as well as the Black crest, which was a grim surrounded by phoenix fire. When this one glowed gold he learned who not to abuse dark magic and about sword fighting.

Next in line was the Hufflepuff ring that was a plain silver band that had the Hufflepuff crest on in. When it glowed gold he learned all about the different types of plants and how to use throwing knives.

After that was the Slytherin ring which was a plain silver band but this time had the Slytherin crest on. When he put the ring on like all the other's it glowed blue then it glowed gold. This time the flood was about parselmagic and all the secret passage ways in Hogwarts.

Gryffindor's was again a silver band with the Gryffindor crest on, when this one glowed gold he received knowledge on martial arts and the bow and arrow.

From Ravenclaw's ring he gained the knowledge on how to heal and gained a photographic memory.

Griphook passed the next one forward and said "The lordship ring for Hogwarts" Harry opened the box curiously he saw the ring. It was made from silver and had the Hogwarts crest on it. Like the others it glowed blue while it resized, then it glowed gold, he felt the flood of knowledge but this time it was on the castle its self, he felt the wards and a bond form with Fawkes.

Next came the Emrys ring this one was made of white gold and had blue diamonds around the outside and runes running along the inside of it. From the ring he gained the knowledge of wand, staff and weapon making.

After Emrys came Le Fay which was just a plain golden ring that had runes on the inside. From the ring he learned about necromancy and mind arts.

Second to last was the Pervell ring which was a plain silver band that had a strange black stone in that had a triangle with a circle inside it that was cut in half by a line. From this ring he learned how to enchant anything and he became a rune master.

Finally was the Shadow lordship, which was actually a bracelet that was made from black gold and had shadow sandstones around it. From this ring he learned how to use his shadow and time abilities.

"Is there anything else that you would like from us today Harry?" Griphook asked.

"Could you please do me an audit on everything?" Harry asked. Griphook just nodded and walked over to a panel on the wall where he pressed some runes and a stack of paper landed in his arms.

 _Title - Lord Evans  
Vault - 3000 - Moneys - 4,567,876 Galleons_

 _10,897,345 Sickles_

 _867,309,234 Knots_

 _Other Items – Books_

 _Portraits_

 _Instruments_

 _Potion ingredients_

 _Property - 4 Private Drive_

 _Evans Manor_

 _Contracts - None_

 _Title - Lord Potter_

 _Vault - 1001 - Moneys - 789,109 Galleons_

 _789,110 Sickles_

 _987,011 Knuts_

 _Other Items - Amour_

 _Books_

 _Weapons_

 _Portraits_

 _Robes_

 _Furniture_

 _Property - Godrics Hollow_

 _Potter Manor_

 _The Sanctuary_

 _Prongs Orphanage_

 _Contracts - None_

Title - Lord Black  
Vault - 50 - Moneys - 999,999,999 Galleons

 _999,999,999 Sickles_

 _999,999,999 Knots_

 _Other Items - Amour_

 _Books_

 _Weapons_

 _Portraits_

 _Robes_

 _Furniture_

 _Property - 12 Grimold Place_

 _Black Manor_

 _Mooney's Centre_

 _Contracts - None_

Title - Lord Hufflepuff  
Vault – 12 - Moneys - 999,999 Galleons

 _999,999 Sickles_

 _999,999 Knots_

 _Other Items - Amour_

 _Books_

 _Weapons_

 _Portraits_

 _Robes_

 _Furniture_

 _Property - 1/4 of Hogwarts_

 _Hufflepuff Manor_

 _Contracts - None_

Title - Lord Slytherin  
Vault – 12 - Moneys - 999,999,999 Galleons

 _999,999,999 Sickles_

 _999,999,999 Knots_

 _Other Items - Amour_

 _Books_

 _Weapons_

 _Portraits_

 _Robes_

 _Furniture_

 _Potions Ingredients_

 _Property - 1/4 of Hogwarts_

 _Slytherin Manor_

 _Contracts - Unbreakable marriage contracts to Lady Serpent_

Title - Lord Gryffindor  
Vault – 13 - Moneys - 999,999,999 Galleons

 _999,999,999 Sickles_

 _999,999,999 Knots_

 _Other Items - Amour_

 _Books_

 _Weapons_

 _Portraits_

 _Robes_

 _Furniture_

 _Property - 1/4 of Hogwarts_

 _Gryffindor Manor_

 _Contracts - None_

Title - Lord Ravenclaw  
Vault – 14 - Moneys - 999,999,999 Galleons

 _999,999,999 Sickles_

 _999,999,999 Knots_

 _Other Items - Amour_

 _Books_

 _Weapons_

 _Portraits_

 _Robes_

 _Furniture_

 _Title - Lord Hogwarts  
Vault – 15 - Moneys - 999,999 Galleons _

_999,999 Sickles_

 _999,999 Knots_

 _Other Items - Amour_

 _Books_

 _Weapons_

 _Portraits_

 _Robes_

 _Furniture_

 _Property - 1/4 of Hogwarts_

 _Ravenclaw Manor_

 _Contracts - None_

Title - Lord Emrys  
Vault – 10 – Moneys - 9,999,999 Galleons

 _9,999,999 Sickles_

 _9,999,999 Knots_

 _Other items - Staff of Merlin_

 _Weapons_

 _Books_

 _Jems and stones_

 _Property – Avalon_

 _Contracts - None_

Title - Lord Le Fay  
Vault – 11 – Moneys - 9,999,999 Galleons

 _9,999,999 Sickles_

 _9,999,999 Knots_

 _Other items - Staff on Morgan_

 _Weapons_

 _Books_

 _Jems and stones_

 _Property – None_

 _Contracts - None_

Title - Lord Pervell  
Vault - 59 - Moneys - 999,999 Galleons

 _999,999 Sickles_

 _999,999 Knots_

 _Other Items – Amour_

 _Books_

 _Weapons_

 _Portraits_

 _Robes_

 _Furniture_

 _Property - None_

 _Contracts – None_

 _Title - Lord Shadow  
Vault - 1 - Moneys - 0 Galleons_

 _0 Sickles_

 _0 Knots_

 _Other items - Armour of Shadows_

 _Weapons_

 _Books_

 _Jems and Stones_

 _Property - 1/6 of the Tower of the Elements_

 _Castle of Shadows_

 _Contracts - Unbreakable marriage contract to Lady Light_

After reading this Harry passed out

A/N – Thanks Percy Jackson7


	5. Shopping

Nymphadora awoke first and she was still in the same place that she passed out, in AxeBreaker's office and he was still doing paper work. When he noticed that she was awake he stopped what he was doing, looked over at her and said "Right well now that you are awake I think that we should go through the audits, don't you?" he asked with smirk on his face.  
"Umm sure, is there any way to stop the marriage contracts?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. *I so hope that Voldemort was lying when he said that he is Slytherin's heir because I'd rather die than marry that scumbag*  
"I think we both know the answer to that tonks, don't we?" AxeBreaker said laughing "However I do believe that it isn't as bad as you think, because the person that you think is Lord Slytherin isn't and you also don't have to marry two people because Lord Slytherin is also Lord Shadow" he stated whilst showing his teeth.  
"Emm ok, can I set up a day to meet with him please?" Tonks asked nervously.  
"Of course, shall I set it up for tomorrow in the leaky cauldron at 2pm?" AxeBreaker asked.  
"Yes please AxeBreaker and I' going shopping in both the magical and muggle world is there a way to get muggle money without stopping off here every time I run out of money and the same for magical?" Tonks asked looking hopeful that there would be something that would make it faster.  
"I think I know just the thing for both of them" He walks to a cupboard and pulls out a bank card " This works im both muggle and magical stores the only thing is that you need a drop of blood to key it to only you and you always need one of your ring's showing and whichever is showing is the one that the money is taken out off" He passed her the card and another dagger. Tonks just slit the top of her finger and let one drop of blood the card. She then picked the least noticeable one, the Heiress Black.  
"Thank you AxeBreaker for your help today, May all your enemies die at your feet and you warriors live through the stories"  
"And may your vaults be full of gold and your enemies lay in their own blood" the goblin replied shocked that she had said the farewell that has not been said for thousands of years.

When Tonks got out of the bank she just looked around and said "This is going to be fun"

The first place that she went was the book store, she went in and asked the shopkeeper for one of everything.  
"Ha, like you have enough money for a copy of every book that I own" He said laughing at her. Tonks walked up to him and showed him the Heiress Black ring and when he gasped, she punched him in the face. He fell straight to the floor then rose quickly.  
"I will get them all Heiress Black and you can have them from half price as well as my personal collection" He said stuttering and almost flying around the room getting all the book that she wanted.

1 hour later she left the shop with well over 1,000 books and 999 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 3 Knuts lighter. She decided that she needed a lot of books to test her new power ou so she did this for every shop asking the shopkeepers for lists of books of what they had sold her so that she doesn't buy the same one twice.

She then walked to the trunk shop, inside the shop she looked around and found the perfect trunk for her. It was made out of black dragon hide and had 7 compartments in it, one of which was an apartment and another a library. She called the shopkeeper over and asked how much it was.  
"That one is 1000 Galleons miss and if you not going to buy then I could show you one better me your price" he was cut off when she flashed her ring to him. She walked out of the store 5 minutes later with the trunk. She looked over to the robe shop and decided not to go there so she went to muggle London to a shop that's run by squibs to get some clothing.  
It took 3 hours to finish getting her cloths and by that time she was too tired to do anything so she appeared back to her apartment and fell asleep straight away.

-Beings of Power-

5 minutes before Tonks woke up

Harry had just finished getting all his clothes and books that he needed - he like Tonks had chosen the bank card and the Black ring as everybody already knew that his godfather was Sirius - when he felt a pull in his chest. He followed the pull and it lead down Knocturne alley but he continued to follow it and found himself outside of a pet shop called "Exotic Animal Imports".

The shop looked dodgy at best, but he still went in because that's where the pull was taking him. He looked around the shop and saw things like Snakes, Panthers, Jaguars and even the odd Phoenix. As he was looking around he felt 2 pairs of eyes on him, he looked around and his jaw almost dropped. Staring at him was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen it was a Shadow Dragon in its other form which was a Jaguar. The only way you could tell was from the colour of the paws because they were gold. He walked up to the cage and the owner said " I wouldn't get too close the Royal Panther is a dangerous creature and has already taken a hand"  
The Jaguar just looked at me with bright green eyes and spoke "Hello young one, I sense that you are mine but I have to share you with another from this shop, please could you tell the old fool to let me out so I can go with you?" The Dragon said.

"Hello there Shadow Dragon how did you come to be in this place?" Harry asked the animal.  
"I could tell that my master was going to come here for the other so I allowed myself to be captured and brought here, what is your name you one?, mine is Umbraco" They didn't notice that they had been joined by another animal until it spoke "Hello young ones my name is Prometheus and I am the other that Umbraco was talking about I was Merlin's old Phoenix"  
"Umm hello Umbraco and Prometheus, Do you want my full name?" he asked  
"Yes we do" They said simultaneously  
"Fine" Harry huffed" My name is Lord Harry James Potter, Evans, Black, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hogwarts, Emrys, Le Fay, Pervell and Shadow" He said  
"Well anyway you need to buy us then we can leave with you" The Dragon said.

Harry went up to the shopkeeper and said "I would like the Royal Panther and the Phoenix thats on my shoulder please"  
"Um yes of course sir that will be 300 Galleons for the Phoenix and because of the problem with the Panther I will sell him for 200 Galleons, how will you be paying?" He asked  
"By card" and gave the man his card whilst showing him the Black ring.

When he got out of the shop he asked his familiars if they could wait for him at home at Ravenclaw Manor. When they left he went to the apothecary to buy lots of potions ingredients for some practice. On his way back to the exit to the alley he saw a weapon shop called "The Sharp Point" he went into the shop and a man appeared in front of counter and said "Hello there what type of weapon ae you looking for?"  
"Im looking for 3 sets of throwing knives, 2 ninjato's, bow and a quiver of unlimited arrows and a 3 sets of shurikens, a double back scabbard and finally 3 stealth suits that can hold throwing knives and shurikens, please?" as Harry was asking for the things the shop keeper was fetching the for him.  
"Wow that's a lot, that will be 500 Galleons and I'll throw in free dragon hide boots, dagger and scabbard for the dagger" the shopkeeper said.  
Harry paid for the things, put on one of his stealth suits with full kitting – 1 set of throwing knives, shuriken and his sword and bow and arrow – put the large hood up that was charmed to stay up and left the shop he then made his was to Ollivanders to see where he could get wand and staff making equipment, but before he got there the alley filled with death eaters.


	6. The Fight

Harry left his things and ran into the battle. The first thing he spotted was a family of a mother and 2 toddlers that were being tormented by the death eaters the first thing he was to put a charm that he had learnt from when he had a game lf hide and seek around the castle that blocks the persons vision for a certain amount of time. He got to work and brought out his wand and sent 3 curses whispering "excæcant". Then he acted with his wand still out he summoned the little family and ran towards the death eaters. As he was running one of the death munches noticed him and started to send curses at him which he had to block with a shield as he was still running to them. Harry started to send his own curses back to the death eaters "Stupefy, Consopio, Facere maerens". 3 of the death eaters went down and didn't come back up because of the raw power that he had put into the curses. Still running to the other 7 that were still fireing spells at him. He pulled out 4 throwing knives and let lose hitting between the eyes of 4 of his opponents leaving 3 death munches left, for the three left he decided to try out his martial arts so he put his wand away and started to dodge the spells that the death munches where fireing at him. The death munches were shocked at what they saw there was a man dodging their curses with ease, when Harry got closer he started to fight. He took one out with a straight super it to the face and another with a few pokes in his pressure points. The other was a bit more difficult as the person knew something of martial arts and used them to save themselves, it didn't work though because within a few seconds the last one was down.

Harry went back over to the family and removed his spells from them he then asked the mother if they could get home by themselves, she said that they couldn't because there was ward's on the alley, so Harry called for his Phoenix and asked him if he could get them out of the alley and take them home. Once that was done he went to the main part of the ally and started to chant "Tueri innocentem defenderet, aedificium,deféndat omnes", after 5 minutes of chanting golden domes started to appear over the people that were non - death eaters and the buildings, the ones that were already destroyed started to repair them selves. When there was a full golden dome where they should be he stopped chanting and a golden light surrounded him. Everybody looked at him, he felt his robe tear at the back where his wings were hidden and he started to hover of the ground. The death munches all started to charge at him the same time and he just pointed out his hand and whispered "Perdere enim fulgur". Lightning roared from the sky and hit the advancing death munches dead on and they got fried, he landed again and saw that there was 10 left he ran and flipped over them with such speed that if you blinked you would have missed and and the death munches obviously missed it because they started to look around for him when he struck. People would later report that it was like a dance with death himself and that how a man could take on 2 elder vampires and 4 elder child vampires with 4 death munches, but this man did with ease. 8 went down in 4 seconds with 6 throwing knives between their eyes and the other 2 with their heads separate from their bodies, thanks to his swords that he had bought earlier. The elders looked at each other and smirked and simultaneously they launched their attacks, what Harry did to them would have made the adults have nightmares if he didn't unconsciously make the domes opaque. Within seconds the vampires were on the floor decapitated and decimated. He pulled out his wand and summoned his knives from where they in peoples heads and put them back where they belonged. He them cleaned of his robe hid his wings and fixed his robe, then focused on the power that the domes were taking and cut it in half, during his will and strength to absorb the magical back lash. When people looked to him he was sat on the floor meditating, they looked around and saw all the bodies of the death munches disintegrate and turn into dust. When the last body went he opened his eyes and stood up, as soon as he did this all the reporters in the alley rushed to him and started to shout questions." I will answer only 1 question from each of the papers which I know there is only 3" he shouted over the racket.

"Hello I'm Rita from the Daily Prophet could you tell me how you defeated the vampires?" She asked

"I used a mix of muggle fighting and blades that I have recently purchased, next" he said

"Luna from the Quibbler, is it true that you attend Hogwarts and have 3 familiars?" She asked with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Because I like you Luna I will answer you 2 questions, they are both true, not that I have any idea how you know" Harry answered in a confused voice " Final question Miss Moore"

"I work for The Magical Times, how did you produce the golden domes?"

"Good question Miss Moore I used forgotten magic that has been in my family for a while but they have been to underpowered to use it" Harry answered with a hidden smirk "My name is Vapau" and with with that he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

A/N: thanks for all the followers and favourites don't be afraid to review to guys and girls

Excæcant : To blind

Stupefy : To stun

Consopio : To make sleep

Facere maerens : To make faint

Tueri innocentem defenderet, aedificium,deféndat omnes: Protect the innocent, protect the buildings, protect all

Perdere enim fulgur: Destroy with lightning


	7. Waking Up part 2

The day after the dream.

Neville opened his eyes to see that he was still in his greenhouse and that it was morning, he looked around to see if it was just a dream. The greenhouse was completely covered in plants that had made a dome - that had holes in the top - around him while he slept, he took a step wanting to get out of the circle and he watched in amazement as in the dome a door had started to form. The door was made from oak and had his name in green at the top and has green vine finishing, he started to walk towards the door to open it but just before he reached out to open the door it opened by itself as he stepped through it the dome glowed golden and then the door shut and a message appeared on the door

 _Neville_

 _This dome is now a second bedroom that can have anything in it that you wish as long as it is either made from, by or is plants. The dome will be invisible to anybody_ _who_ _doesn't know about it and it can't be destroyed. In the dome we will teach you how to control your power and how to increase your knowledge of your power. All that we ask is that you only tell people you trust, that you go out to find the other 5 and that you work as hard as you can._

 _From The plants in your greenhouse_

After reading this Neville looked at the dome and smiled, he then walked to his bedroom in the manor and went to have a shower. He looked in the mirror and just fainted, what he saw was that he had green wings that looked like leaves of a plant, his hair had grown so that it was half way down his back and now had green streaks in it. His teeth had changed as well, now he had the teeth of a wolf, and finally had pointed ears. He woke 5 minutes later and continued to examine himself he found that he also had harper nails and longer fingers, it was at this point that h realized what he was. He was a High Elf. He also found that he had a strange tattoo that circled his wrist that looked Celtic and was in green.

He went into his bedroom called for a house elf "Tippy" he shouted. When she popped in she went to a knee and said "What can Tippy be doing for the king of all elves?" she asked Neville was shocked at the new and replied "Tippy what do you mean King of all Elves? And please call me Neville" Neville said slowly because he was confused as to why Tippy was calling I'm a king.

"I is calling you's the King because you are the last male High Elf on this planet and fine I's be calling you's Neville, Neville" She replied nervously while biting her lip. Neville then went on to ask her about what a high elf was,, what she meant by on this planet, ho he could hide all his elf body parts and a lot of other questions.

After the questions were over he found that she didn't know how to make the appendages disappear but that the goblins could help him by having a bracelet that could hide them with a touch of a certain gem. "Is there any way that you could either take me there without anybody seeing or come with me to make me invisible?" Neville asked with hope in his eye and voice.

"Yes Neville there is a way to do both, which would you's be wanting to do?" She asked with a smile that made Neville think * She already knows which one I want to do* "Could you just take me there please Tippy?" Neville asked. She grabbed his arm and they left with a pop.

-Beings of Power-

Hermione woke up to the sound of a owl knocking at the window, she got out of bed and padded to the window to open it. When it was open the bird flew over to her and dropped a letter in her hand and then flew back away. She looked at the letter and saw the wizarding banks seal and opened it.

and knew that what she just had wasn't a normal dream after thinking about it she decided to write a letter to Professor Lupin to ask for his opinion on her dream. So she got up and went to the desk that she had and started to write.

 _Dear Professor Lupin_

 _I was wondering if you could help me. You_ _see_ _I_ _had this dream last night but I could tell that it wasn't a normal dream. I don't want to put the contents of this dream in this letter because it feels like it is something that is important and that can't be shared but when I thought about telling somebody your name was the first that popped into my head could you please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 3pm tomorrow as I will already be there for business with Gringotts. I you can't make it please send a message back._

 _Hermione_

After that was finished she went into the bathroom and nearly screamed. She had pale grey wings that belonged on an owl, she had a tail that belonged to a wolf but it had swirls on it in grey that looked like mini tornados. She opened her mouth, and saw that she had the teeth of a wolf, she went to put her finger to the tooth when she noticed a grey celtic band tattoo on her wrist.

She started to panic about what her parents would think when she felt a small stab of pain in her shoulders, lower back and teeth and when she looked again she laughed because what was there before had now disappeared leaving only a tattoo where her wings once were.

After having her breakfast she and her parents left the house to go to Diogon Alley for a meeting with the goblins. Once they got to the bank they were shown to a cave like room that had a large desk in the middle and had 1 large chair that was clearly for the owner on the office and 3 chairs on the other side.

"The door opened and a goblin stepped out looked at the 3 people and bowed, the Grangers stood up and bowed back to the goblin.

"Hello Granger family, thank you for bowing back it has been a while since anybody has bowed to me. Anyway I invited you here to investigate something." He turned to the parents and asked "Doctor and Doctor Granger are you by any chance squibs?" They looked at each other and nodded, they turned back to the goblin and said "Yes we are sir" The goblin looked almost gleeful and said "Good that confirms my idea he then brought out a piece of paper and said "Miss Granger I would like you to place 5 drops of blood on this parchment, Doctors I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside as your aura will disrupt the test." They all nodded and set to the task that the goblin had given them. When 5 drops had been placed on the parchment words started too appeared on it.

 _Name - Hermione Jade Granger_

 _Mother - Jane Granger nee Malfoy_

 _Father - Alaric Jeremy Granger_

 _Titles - Heir of the Most Ancient House of Malfoy_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Granger_

 _Heir of the Most Respectable, Ancient and Noble house of the Wind_

 _Abilities – Natural_ _Animagus_

 _Natural Occlumens_

 _Natural Wind Mage_

 _Core Power - 30% - 70% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Animagus - Wind Wolf_

 _Air Phoenix_

 _Species - Wind Demon Mage_

After reading this she passed out.


End file.
